


That Isn't Me - III

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: That Isn't Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Just a Dream, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Luna Lovegood falls asleep in Potions class and dreams a very wierd dream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood
Series: That Isn't Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	That Isn't Me - III

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. This involves Luna from the books meeting Luna from the movies, though I never clarify which one is which.

Luna was asleep in Professor Snape's classroom. He had given up a long time ago trying to reason with her… she was just too abnormal. Luna was happily dreaming. She was walking around her mother's lab before it had come to be destroyed. She saw herself in a mirror and smiled back at it. "Hello there, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," the other Luna said causing the sleeping Luna to tilt her head. The Luna in the mirror was like her, but not… already there were a few subtle differences, but nothing major.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm you of course… noticeably you…," the other Luna said smiling at her.

"I can see that… but I meant, why am I in two places at once," Luna asked.

"How should I know, perhaps the Snickles did it… they are known for doing such things, no?"

"True, they are known for doing that," Luna said nodding her head in agreement. "Do you want to go looking for a Snarkleback with me?"

"I'm kind of stuck in the mirror," the other said.

"Well, I say, it's my dream, so you can come out," Luna said, and the other Luna stepped out. They then began to walk around what were bright, purple clouds, looking for a Snarkleback. Instead they found fishes with the heads of the students at Hogwarts on them.

"I think… if we catch one, they have to tell us a secret that person never wants anyone to hear… yes?" the other Luna stated, chasing after them. Luna joined in the hunt. She grabbed one that had Ronald Weasly's face.

"I went out with Lavender to make Hermione jealous," it said causing Luna to pout.

"I already knew that one…" Luna said, letting it go with a sigh.

"Here's one!" the other Luna chimed in. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"I can't believe that Draco looked at that Mudblood at the ball… what a perverted mind," the fish said.

"Nope!" Both Luna's chimed in, shaking their heads. Sleeping Luna grabbed one with Harry Potter on it.

"I once went and did something to Aunt Petunia's flowers and blamed it on one of Ms. Figg's cats. It actually worked."

"Ohh!" both Luna's chimed in, their eyes going wide.

"I would never have thought," Luna stated.

"We're not… what's the word… gossip hounds… but when the fish come, the fish come… ohh, Draco Malfoy!" the other Luna said grabbing it. "Caught the Dragon by the tail. If it hollers let it go."

"I wet the bed until I was eight,"

Both Luna's stared at each other wide eyed. Sleeping Luna spoke up. "I didn't want to know that!"

"Perhaps this is a good time to wake up!" the other Luna chimed happily.

"Yes, wakey wakey!" Luna chimed. She opened her eyes and saw Snape glaring at her.

"Lovegood, a thousand points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for sleeping in class," Snape stated.

"Oh… I must still be sleeping," Luna smiled, pinching her self. She awoke in Snape's classroom and saw that the next class was coming in.

"Loony, get out of my seat!" Draco commented.

"Are you the dream Malfoy that wet his bed until he turned eight or are you the real one? I need to know if I'm still asleep," Luna said innocently.

"If you don't leave know, I'll knock you over the head so you do go back to sleep. What you said isn't true and you had better not repeat it Loony," Draco glared at her, his face red. Luna just shrugged her shoulders and took off.


End file.
